


On the run

by Aliceforlife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brotherly Love, Multi, No Romance, Stalking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceforlife/pseuds/Aliceforlife
Summary: Canada is fed up with being ignored by the other nations. Figuring that they can go with without him for awhile, he decides to try life as a average citizen.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the this story as a dare to see how good me (a dyslexic) person can write. So sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Canada walked through the long hallway not in any hurry to get to the meeting room. He knew that they had probably started without him, like they always do. Even his own government would sometimes forgot about him. No matter how hard he tried to make himself stand out he always seemed to fade into the background.

Once Canada finally reached the meeting room, he knocked on the door. It was a new policy to lock the meeting room door every since the incident with Prussia. 

After around five minutes of knocking the door America Swung open the door. “Who’s there” he said in an overly loud voice. 

“It’s me Canada” Canada said the loudest that his voice would allow him to speak. 

America didn’t seem to hear though, and went to close the door. Before he could Canada managed to slip his foot in the crack of the door to stop him.

This of course caused America to freak out. “IT’S A GHOST” he shouted trying to slam the door. 

“Ow America stop it’s me” Canada said in a whisper yell. He tried his best to pry open the rest of the door, but America wouldn’t budge.

“Canada is that you. Where are you” America said turning back into the meeting room. This gave Canada enough time to slip into the meeting room.

Canada hurried to his seat the fastest he could, so only to find that Russian in it. Knowing that it was nearly impossible for him to get Russia to move, Canada settled for seating in a chair that was over by the corner.

By now America had found his way back to his seat. 

Canada worked all night just to finish his presentation, so he really hope that he would have a chance to present. 

Since it seemed as if the meeting didn’t start, Canada decided to rest his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

When Canada finally woke up from his longer then expected nap, he realized that the meeting was over and everyone had left.

Getting up he stumbled through the darkness trying to find the door. Of course he was upset with being left in the meeting room, but he figured that there was nothing that could be done about it now.

He smiled when his hand hit a door handle. Turning the knob he frowned upon realizing that the door was locked.

“Well that’s okay I still have my phone” he said to himself, but when he pulled it of his pocket he discovered that it was died.

He let out a huff as he slide to the floor. “Stupid America, stupid England, stupid countries. If I were a regular person, I wouldn’t have to deal with this” 

That’s when it dawned on Canada. He wouldn’t be left out and forgotten about if he was a regular person. 

Of course he knew he couldn’t pretend forever, but it would make for a nice vacation. It was settled after he’s out of this room, he would no longer be a nation. 

Looking over to the windows, he noted that the moon wasn’t out tonight. Which meant it was extra dark. Not wanting to just sit in darkness he decided to search for the lights. 

After around 20 minutes of searching he finally found them. You’d think that the lights would be by the door, but no they were in the janitors closet. 

With the lights finally on he took a good look around the room. It was a mess. Which luckily for him meant that someone would have to come cleaning it. 

Taking a seat at the table, he decided to write down his plan so he wouldn’t forget. 

After around 2 hours the door open and a maid walked in. Knowing that she probably wouldn’t see him, he took the opportunity and rushed out of the room. 

He knew that he wouldn’t be able to take Kumajirou with him he decided to have another nation take care of him, since normal people don’t just have polar bears.

But the question is who. It couldn’t be America since he’d probably try to come with Canada, and it had to be somewhere cold. Plus the nation had to have experience taking care of a bear.

After going over he found the perfect nation. China. He took care of pandas and it was pretty cold there. 

Now all he just had to get Kumajirou and convince China. So he headed to China’s hotel with high hopes.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to China’a hotel seemed to take forever, but when he finally reached it he stopped. Firstly he didn’t know what room China was in, and secondly how would he be able to convince him.

Walking into the hotel, Canada headed straight to the check for in desk. For once he hoped that the lady sitting behind the desk wouldn’t be able to see him.

Of course he could have just asked what room China was going back in, but he couldn’t risk anyone knowing his location. Now that he thought about it, he wondered how he would give China Kumajirou without China knowing it was him.

As quietly as he could he snuck around the desk. Just as he was about to check the room files a loud he heard a familiar voice. He tried to duck under the desk, but it was already too late.

“Canada what are you doing here” a booming American accent pierced his ears. America probably didn’t mean to be loud, but he was practically screaming.

Crawling out from under the desk, Canada looked over to the lady. Luckily for him she didn’t seem to be paying attention.

“Hello America, I was just about to visit-“ he started but was cut off when he noticed what America was holding. 

“How’d you’d get him” Canada asked pointing to Kumajirou. America looked down at the polar bear.

“Well, I went to your hotel room but I couldn’t find you and he was there alone so I decided to take him because I’m the hero” America said adding a ‘heroic’ laugh at the end. 

“Well since you already have you wouldn’t mind dropping him off to China” Canada asked hoping that America wouldn’t ask any questions.

“I guess I could. Are you doing something important?” America asked. “Causes if so I could help” America added. 

“No I’m not” Canada said trying to shut down the conversation. Although America didn’t seem to take the hint.

“Please please please” America begged in a very childish manner. “I could even invite France and England”.

“Well okay, but first you take him to China” Canada said pointing to Kumajirou. America nodded and ran to the elevator. “I’ll be right back” he called out.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Canada ran out of the hotel. Of course he felt bad ditching his brother, but he couldn’t take him with him. 

America was loud and probably would invite all of the other nations. Which is the exact opposite of what Canada wants. 

Canada knew that America was a very determined person, and would probably look for him. Luckily America would eventually forget and he could enjoy his vacation in peace. 

Knowing that America would probably look for him at his hotel room, he headed in the opposite direction. 

Most of the nations were in Canada for the meeting so he probably wouldn’t be able to stay here. 

He needed to find a place no one would expect. The only other country he could possibly go to was America, but the question was where in America. 

It couldn’t be somewhere America visited a lot nor could it be a place where he would stand out. Stand out? When did he ever stand out. 

That’s when it hit him. He was on vacation, he didn’t have to overthink everything. He would just hitch hick and if he liked a place he would stay.


	4. Chapter 4

Deciding to try and hitch hike, Canada held out his thumb and started walking by the road. 

It didn’t take long for a car to pull over. A middle age man rolled down the widow. “Where to” he asked.

“Umm, no where really. Where ever the road takes me I guess.” Canada said happy that someone noticed him. 

“Well you’re more than welcome to hop in” the man said. Giving the man a small smile Canada open the door and sat down. 

“What’s your name, I’m Richard” he said getting the car back on the road. 

“Hello Richard, I’m Can- um Matthew” Canada said quickly trying to cover up his mistake. He knew that any normal person would find it weird if he were to use his country name.

“You’re not some type of ran away, are you” Richard asked suspicious of him. 

“What? No, I’m just good hearted Canadian citizen”. Canada said trying to his best to not freak out. 

Not even a full day and he was about to be found out. Suddenly his phone rang. Richard gave him another look. 

It would probably be suspicious if he didn’t answer the call. So as quickly as he could he answered the phone. 

“Canada where are you?” America voice rang through the phone. 

“Umm well” Canada mumbled trying to think of an excuse. He felt bad for ditching his brother, so much he considered going back for him. 

“Oh also I invited England and France.” America said giving a heroic laugh. 

“What” Canada said, any feelings for going back to get America gone. 

“Yeah dude. Oh also Japan and Italy too, Germany might come but I’m not to sure.”

“You can’t just invite people” Canada said a bit frustrated. 

“What? Why not? They’ll be lonely if we just leave them. Haven’t you ever heard of no man left behind?” 

“You know what you’re uninvited” Canada said and quickly hang up the phone


End file.
